Wayward and Galileo
by emmalilybear
Summary: Short Liv and Ethan fic, havent read Beautiful Chaos


AN: Hi guys! See I just finished Beautiful Darkness and I couldn't help but fall in love with Liv's character and I came to have a little hostility to Lena and her crazy behavior, I think it was selfish of her even though she said she was leaving so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Anyway, I don't wanna start an argument. I searched Liv and Ethan and there was virtually nothing. So here is 1 and maybe I'll inspire others!

This sucks by the way so be prepared.

All rights to the beautiful and talented Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl.

We stared at each other in the darkness, her hand resting against my jaw, where it had fallen when I rolled over. But I was really seeing her, the possibility of her, for the first time. I felt something. There was no denying it, and Liv felt it, too. I could tell every time she looked at me.

Liv slid down and curled up against me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

My mom found a way to move on after Macon. She had fallen in love with my dad, which seemed to prove you could lose the love of your life and fall in love all over again.

Didn't it?

-Beautiful Darkness, Through The Looking Glass

The night Ridley's eyes turned blue I once again realized how grateful I was that Liv had a sense of normality to her, that I no doubt needed. It wasn't the first time I had realized this but one of the most clarifying times. Lena Duchannes was my first love but so was Macon to my mom. She had realized what could never happen and allowed herself to fall in love with my dad. And now I think I just might be allowing myself to fall in love Olivia Durand, the mortal, the keeper-in-training, the girl that smelled of honeysuckle and soap, the blonde-haired blue eyed brit.

I'm not saying that I was tired of Lena, but just a little tired of all the baggage she carried. I was turning seventeen for God's sake I'm not prepared for that. I will always love her just like my mom will always love Macon. Someone like John could be good for her, know what she's going through and help her more than I ever could be able to.

Of course we would continue on to the Great Barrier and save the girl I love but with the other one right beside me. Telling her was difficult for both of us but we both understood each other in ways no one else can. She seemed happy to be back with her uncle and that was good enough for her. I had the feeling we would always be close.

I let Liv breathe for a couple days, enjoying her time in the Caster Tunnels with her new teacher hidden between the never ending stacks of books. She would find me when she was ready.

And those were my exact thoughts as I currently lay on my bed in the attic starring up at my painted ceiling waiting for sleep to come.

I opened the door the library and walked into the archive where I saw Liv standing in front of my mother's chair looking fascinated at most likely a civil war book. She still hadn't noticed me standing there until I sat on the chair behind her.

"Hey Ethan." She said without so much as looking up at me. Liv has been cautious, not knowing where we stood. So I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down on my lap. Her, pulling the book down with her with a small shriek. She leaned back her head into my shoulder, where she fit just perfectly.

"I missed you." I murmured into her neck, tickling her and raising goosebumps at the same time.

"I missed you too." She turned her head so we were inches apart just like we were outside of Exile only a couple weeks ago. I ran my hand behind her ear and down her jaw line bringing her lips closer to mine. And when they finally touched, sitting in the archive I hadn't been happier in a long time. It wasn't a surge of electricity, like it was with my Caster but it was just as heart racing without the life threatening surges that seemed worth it at the time. She tasted like an orange popsicle down from the Dar-ee Keen. And that was all I needed in that moment and all I would ever need. I knew my mom was there, watching, and understanding.

Liv had officially moved and stayed in Gatlin to graduate by my side along with Link, Ridley, Lena. Liv and I were ready to leave Gatlin, for the time being. Before attending Duke this year we were going to travel to all those silly places that I had mapped out in my room. I was excited to get away but I could tell my Galileo didn't care, she was just excited to see the sky, both Mortal and Caster from whole new places.

She unfortunately had been unable to fall in Aunt Marian's footsteps as a Keeper but still was left the library to run with me alongside her. Of course, Marian never really retired.

Years later we were still in Gatlin County and surprisingly very happy. We were sitting in the same spot that we shared our first kiss when I got up and knelt to the ground on one knee, asking her to become my wife.

Sorry it was short, maybe ill write more depending on how many people like it! :)


End file.
